Portable bars are often used to sell products to the public at events where there are no suitable permanent structures. Therefore, the bars must be transported to the location of the event and assembled, used and then disassembled, transported, and stored once the event has finished.
Known portable bars have the problem that they are often heavy and bulky. Therefore, they can be difficult to move and tend to take up a lot of storage space. In addition, it is known for portable bars to be modular in nature so that they can be made more compact during storage. However, these solutions are normally complex and the assembly and disassembly takes an increased amount of time and requires the use of tools.
The present invention provides a modular bar which overcomes the above mentioned problems.